


Red Wine and Gummy Worms

by iamwrite



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moreid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwrite/pseuds/iamwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a movie night at the office that involves alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine and Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: Moreids first kiss - how did it happen? Did someone freak out? Who smiled the biggest?

What started out as a simple movie night at the office had turned into a slightly tipsy, laughter, and wine filled evening. Reid didn’t usually drink (after all he was supposed to be the resident smart guy, he couldn’t just go around killing his brain cells all willy nilly), but their latest case had been stressful enough to prompt a Garcia-planned film marathon, complete with some good red wine that even Reid couldn’t resist that day.

There were also some other reasons why Reid didn’t particularly like being inebriated; things he probably wouldn’t want any one of his team members to know about. The first being that his bladder turns into that of a small salamander and he usually has to get up to pee like every five minutes. The other is that whatever alcohol goes into his system makes its way straight downward and continues until it’s settled below his belt. It wasn’t something he could control, the frequent bathroom trips or the horniness. He had managed so far to hide at least one of these habits from his coworkers whenever they drank together, but the dry spell he had been experiencing lately was making it especially hard that night (no pun intended).

They had already blown through a few flicks and were currently drunkenly enthralled in profiling the original _Bonnie and Clyde_ movie, going back and forth between the different ways they would’ve analyzed and apprehended the infamous duo if they had been profilers of the twentieth century. Reid had seen the movie once before, having become obsessed with classic cases when he initially joined the BAU. This meant that he could basically recite it word for word and wouldn’t really be missing out on anything by taking another quick trip to the restroom.

In the midst of JJ shouting about how obvious of a clue the lead detective was skipping over, Reid slipped out to make his way down the quiet halls of the deserted building. It was reasonably much too late for anyone else to be there doing work, resulting in the stillness that made Reid’s tipsy head spin a little bit. The bright fluorescent lights that blinded him upon entering the bathroom didn’t help with the slight dizziness either.

He quickly undid his pants and went pee for what felt like forever. When it was finally over, he did the zipper back up and moved toward the sink. The cold water from the tap poured over his hands as he stared at his face in the mirror. Reid generally found out just how drunk he really was during one of these frequent bathroom trips. His reflection wavered a bit in front of him, prompting a succession of rapid blinks to try to steady the image.

“Admiring your own beauty?”

Reid jumped at the sound of another person’s voice. He hadn’t even heard Morgan come in, having been so focused on trying to, well, focus. Morgan stood there with that perfect smile plastered across his cheeks as he watched the intoxicated Reid do nothing more than stare at him. Reid wanted to reply, but all his energy was currently focused on trying to keep the throbbing in his pants at bay. It was insane and Reid was cursing every atom in his body for having the audacity to betray him like this. He was well fully and unfortunately aware of how the tiniest thing could set him off when he was in this state, and his incredibly handsome coworker’s smile and presence were doing just that.

“Red wine got your tongue?” Morgan joked with an eyebrow raised after Reid had still yet to respond. Glad for the out he was being given, Reid kept his mouth shut and nodded. Morgan gave him an amused look and turned the tap on the sink next to Reid’s. He closed his eyes and splashed some of the cold water onto his face, letting the droplets drip off his chin. Reid watched the scene in agony, his ability to behave normally in a situation impaired more than it usually was. Finally realizing that he had been staring for much too long, he swallowed hard and shut his own faucet off, making a beeline for the door before he could do something that sober-Reid would most definitely regret.

As Reid lifted his arm to reach for the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder that was turning him around and moving him backwards against the door. Morgan was towering over him with a smirk, probably due to Reid’s wide eyes and half open mouth. Before Reid could even ask what was going on Morgan had leant in and was pressing their lips together gently. It didn’t take very long for Reid to accept the kiss, considering he was pretty much willingly to hook up with anything that moved right now, no matter what it meant or would entail for the future. That’s not to say that Morgan was just anyone. He was perfect and chiseled and smelled like soap and tasted like red wine, popcorn, and sour gummy worms; all of which Reid was a big fan of.

He was so overwhelmed by all his overly heightened senses that he momentarily forgot to kiss back. As soon as he did, he felt Morgan’s lips curl slightly into a smile against his. Morgan pressed into him with a little more force in response, and the soft wetness made the throbbing in his jeans accelerate to a pace so quick it was almost unbearable. Just as Reid was sure he was literally going to stick his own hand down his pants, Morgan pulled away and looked at him with the same bright, dazzling smile he had given him moments ago.

“Better get back to the movie. I don’t really remember what happens to Bonnie and Clyde at the end,” Morgan stated as if nothing had just happened, and for a moment Reid was convinced that the whole event was merely a figment of his alcohol drenched mind. That was, until Morgan leaned back down and grabbed both sides of Reid’s face, moving him forward and turning them until they were perpendicular to their previous position. He pulled away, lips lingering along with every other aspect of him. Reid reopened his eyes for the second time and looked up dumbly at Morgan. He still wasn’t sure what the hell was going on and it didn’t look like he was going to get an explanation any time soon as the poor inebriated genius, in a state of shock, watched Morgan wink at him before walking out the door he had just moved Reid away from. 

The first thought he could conjure upon Morgan’s absence was that there was no way on God’s green earth that Morgan didn’t remember how the most illustrious serial killing couple in United States history died in a massive ambush, complete with one hundred and sixty seven bullet holes through the side of their stolen Cordoba Grey 1934 Ford Model 730 Deluxe Fordor Sedan. Okay, maybe he didn’t know all those specific details, but he was definitely full of shit and was just making up a dumb excuse to leave Reid alone to contemplate what just happened. At the barely memory, Reid’s fingers reached up to brush over the spot where Morgan’s lips had been. He felt the pulsing in his pants resume its rhythm and he hoped that nobody else in the team had noticed how long he’d been gone; because he was about to do a little more than contemplate.


End file.
